middlemanfandomcom-20200215-history
Interrodroid
The Interrodroids are a series of humanoid robots in service at Middleman Headquarters, provided by O2STK to assist the Middleman and Ida in various ways. They are shiny silver, except their eyes, which glow bright blue. Functions The Interrodroids have several functions. The first and most obvious (and their namesake) is to serve as "interrogation suspects" in training sessions for Middle-trainees. Interrodroids can be programmed with many different personalities, and the difficulty in extracting information from them may correspondingly vary. Interrodroids are also responsible for basic cleaning and maintenance at HQ. They are not designed for fine-detail work, so they generally handle such tasks as sweeping and dusting. Interrodroids, being designed in the general shape of humans, are capable of rudimentary firearm use. However, their lack of flexibility makes them very poor hand-to-hand fighters, and their heads have a tendency to come loose given enough trauma. In the event of a biohazard outbreak inside Headquarters, Interrodroids are responsible for scrubbing down the Middleman and his or her trainee inside the decontamination room. Interrodroids The Interrodroids are numbered in thousands and increasing by 1000 with each new model (e.g., Interrodroid 1000 is replaced by Interrodroid 2000, which is replaced by Interrodroid 3000, etc.). Interrodroids 1000 and 2000 Nothing is known of the first two Interrodroids, save that both had been destroyed or retired from service by the time Wendy Watson was recruited. Interrodroid 3000 "So, did I ace it, or did I ace it?" "There's acing it, and there's what you did. Like shooting a cow with a howitzer." *Wendy and the Middleman 3000 was in service when Wendy was recruited. She was assigned a training mission to interrogate 3000, which had been programmed to act as a mad bomber. Wendy's mission was to find out the location of the bomb in the city. Due to her personal frustrations at her ex-boyfriend Ben Stanley, Wendy let her temper get the best of her and "interrogated" 3000 by punching and kicking it, hitting it with a phone book and a chair, and finally ripping off its head. Though she extracted the location, the Middleman considered the exercise a failure. Interrodroid 4000 Interrodroid 4000 served from the time Wendy destroyed 3000, until Ida was permanently incapacitated during "The Boyband Superfan Interrogation". It relayed a message to Wendy and the Middleman from High Aldwin, and performed basic cleaning and maintenance of Headquarters. When the new Ida was delivered, she punched through the box she had been transported in and knocked off 4000's head. Wendy demeaningly referred to 4000 as "Elroy" when it continually tried to get her attention to relay High Aldwin's message. Interrodroid 5000 Interrodroid 5000 replaced 4000 until the events of "The Clotharian Contamination Protocol". When the Clotharian-sabotaged VOYAGER 2 exploded and released nano-bots into Headquarters, 5000 was destroyed in the explosion. Interrodroid 6000 Interrodroid 6000 was delivered to Headquarters under lockdown, and was immediately commandeered by the virus-infected Ida and dispatched to kill Wendy and the Middleman. While sneaking through Headquarters hunting them, it was ambushed by the Middleman and decapitated. Given that Interrodroids retain memory of earlier vesions in subsequent versions, Wendy and the Middleman used the severed head of 6000 to contact High Aldwin, only to be informed that the nano-bots had been sent to Earth intentionally. Subsequently, the Middleman and Wendy hollowed out 6000's armor and used it as a disguise for Wendy to distract Ida while the Middleman stole Baby HEYDAR. Interrodroid 6000 had the second-shortest lifespan shown in the series, at less than three hours. Interrodroid 7000 "One of you is Interrodroid 7000. That means the other one is the burnout in a suit." *Ida, to Interrodroid 7000 and the disguised Wendy Interrodroid 7000 had the shortest lifespan on record, at only a few seconds. Shortly after arriving in Ops, it was confronted by Ida and Wendy, disguised as Interrodroid 6000. Rather than bother trying to sort out which was which, Ida simply destroyed 7000 and was about to kill Wendy when the Middleman intervened. Interrodroid 8000 Interrodroid 8000 arrived at Headquarters along with the new Ida following the events of "The Clotharian Contamination Protocol". It is unknown whether Interrodroid 8000 was destroyed by Manservant Neville's stormtroopers during "The Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse" or not, as it is not depicted during their assault. Delivery Since Middleman HQ has a direct link to O2STK, Interrodroids can be delivered at any time, even when headquarters is in lockdown. Category:Weapons and Gadgets and Things